Boro
|race = Demon |gender = Male |hair = Hazel |eye = Hazel |occupation = Cargo Worker (Formerly) |status = Alive |manga = Demon's Plan |wikia = demonsplan }} is the main protagonist of the manga Demon's Plan created by Yoshimichi Okamoto. After becoming a demon from being chosen by a magical device called the , he goes on a journey to rescue his friend and former partner Carlos. Appearance Boro is a slim boy with hazel eyes and spiky hair; which has two small braids next to each of his sideburns. He wears a plain, white shirt that is partially unbuttoned leaving the upper part of his chest exposed and his sleeves rolled up, complete with brown pants that have a white interior, which are rolled up below his knees, along with black boots. He also has a scar running across his left cheek. Personality Boro is a lively individual. He has shown a competitive side and can be overconfident in his abilities, as well as try to prove his strength to others. This is shown as he challenged his fellow workers to see who can unload the most cargo. He can also become nervous in sticky situations and cannot decide for himself whether the decision he will make will be the right one. However, despite this, Boro displays a kind personality. A noticeable trait that has been pointed out by many others is that he is willing to protect anyone that is in danger even at the cost of his own life. He is also quite determined. Boro also acts quick on instinct and attacks enemies or unsuspected people on site. Boro can also be seen as perverted. This is shown when he wanted the wind to blow the skirts up of a few girls while they were passing out flies of the Demon's Plan and desired to be around beautiful women when he becomes a king. Story After witnessing the Demon's Plan challenge ten years ago, Boro and Carlos finally saved up their money to challenge it themselves, however, they are framed by a police chief for the robbing of the Benton Residence. Carlos turns himself in in order to save Boro and the money but only to find out that the Demon's Plan challenge they witnessed ten years ago was a fake. Patron, a man who is in possession of the real Demon's Plan, comes to Carlos' aid, granting him demon powers. Boro rushes over to save Carlos but is shocked to find out Carlos was chosen by the Demon's Plan and tries to stop him from leading onto a path of destruction. As the two clash, the Demon's Plan chooses Boro because of his desire to protect people, thus granting him demon powers as well. Patron ends the fight and escapes with Carlos. Boro exclaims that he will rescue Carlos. He then travels to Cross City thinking that Carlos might be there. He learns of an information broker named Saliva who might help him but gets rejected for not having enough money. He later encounters another demon named Veronika Strelitzia who is here to put an end to him. Boro manages to defeat him and reunites with Saliva and encounters a friendly demon named Eustass Bergamod. Abilities Before being granted demon powers from the Demon's Plan, Boro had immense durability and endurance, being able to withstand Carlos' attacks after he had just gained demon powers. After gaining demon powers from the Demon's Plan, Boro is given the ability to harden and shape his blood into gauntlets called the . The armor is due to his will to protect something important to him. With this power, his strength is increased to the point where a single blow can knock an individual unconscious. The armor is also strong enough to block bullets from handguns and anti-tank cannons. Since the Red Armor is created from Boro's own blood, the more he bleeds the stronger his armor gets. With the enhanced Red Armor, it is able to withstand a direct hit from a missile. As a demon, Boro gains a form of immortality, therefore he cannot age or die by any means other than being killed by another demon. Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Demon's Plan characters Category:Protagonist